


In Smith He Trusts

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mister Smith - Freeform, Sean Astin Character Fic, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Kurdy knows he can count on Smith, and wasn't that what really mattered?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca1960](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prisca1960).



> Written 03/05/17 as a birthday gift for Prisca1960.

There was something to be said about being the resident oddball, Smith thought. No one wanted to partner with him for an assignment, even temporarily, which ensured he’d always be at Kurdy’s side when there was a job to do, and have plenty of down time when there wasn’t.

Whether Kurdy believed God spoke to him, or like everyone else, thought him nuts, didn’t really matter. Kurdy trusted Smith to have his back.

Smith would have preferred that Kurdy believe he received messages from God, but even if he didn’t, Kurdy believed in _him_ , and that was what really mattered.


End file.
